An Amusing Date
by time2dancecpj
Summary: Connor surprises Evan with a date to the Amusement Park. Pretty simple. Fluff ensues. R&R!


**So I finally contributed to the DEH fandom! Yay!**

 **Note: The ride mentioned in here is based off of Top Thrill Dragster located in Cedar Point.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

"Hey, Treeboy."

Evan froze in the hallway and turned, smiling at his boyfriend. "Hey, Connor."

Connor wrapped his arm around Evans shoulders. "We're going out all day Saturday so cancel any shit you have planned."

Evan sighed. "Really, Connor? I can't exactly do that. I mean, it's Friday and all and-"

"Then I'll do it for you. I'm picking you up at eight tomorrow morning so be ready," the long haired man said, walking to their next class.

The blue boy shook his head, smiling. "O-Okay. What do I need to wear?"

"Just your usual stuff," Connor replied. He gave Evans shoulders a quick squeeze before slipping into his class.

Evan smiled and walked to his class, excited for his surprise. It wasn't unusual for Connor to make sudden and surprising dates. But for a whole day? And so early? That was unusual. Evan decided not to think too hard about it as he sat next to Jared.

Jared straightened his glasses and smirked. "Well, someone looks happy. Did Connor blow you or something?"

Evan blushed profoundly and dug through his backpack. "Sh-shut up, Jared!" He stuttered.

Jared laughed and pulled out his notebook. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with loving you're boyfriend, but keep it in your pants while you're at school!"

"J-J-Jared!" Evan buried his face in his hands. "I-I don't...we don't...Connor doesn't...ugh!"

"Anyways, what are you so happy about? You just walked in here with a stupid ass grin," Jared asked.

Evan scratched the back of his neck. "O-oh. C-Connors t-taking me somewhere tomorrow. B-but he won't tell me where."

Jared thought for a moment. "Alright. That's kinda a shitty reason but whatever."

Evan laughed and sat down. He imagined all the possibilities of what could happen tomorrow.

* * *

Except this one. This definitely wasn't part of his imagination.

"C-Connor, what are we doing here?" Evan asked his boyfriend.

Said boy blew a bit of hair out of his face. "Going on a date? What else do you fucking think?" Connor grabbed Evans hand and walked to the front gates of the amusement park. He gave the man their tickets and headed inside.

Evan gulped as he watched a tall roller coaster make all kinds of dips and spins. "I-I-I've never, I mean, I haven't...I can't...I've never been to an amusement park."

"I know that. That's why I took you here," Connor mumbled, looking everywhere except his boyfriends face.

Evan smiled and squeezed Connors hand, knowing he wasn't a big fan of PDA. "Thanks, Con. That means a lot."

Connor shrugged, bitting the inside of his cheek to hold back a smile. "Yeah. Whatever. Let's get going," he said pulling Evan towards the largest coaster.

The boy widened his eyes. "Whoa whoa! Connor, wait! Can we start someplace smaller?" Evan asked, looking around. He scooted closer to Connors side. "L-Like that one?" He pointed a shaking finger towards a spinning ride.

Connor looked over and sighed. "Alright. But you're riding this one with me at some point today," he said and walked over to the ride. They got on and sat in one of the seats. Connor wrapped his arm around Evans shoulders to provide comfort.

Evan gripped the handle bar as the ride started. But as it continued, a smile found its way onto his face. Evan loosened his grip on the bar and enjoyed the ride. Connor let a small smile appear on his face as he looked at Evans enjoyment.

When the ride ended, Evan ran a hand through his wind-blown hair. "That was awesome!"

Connor rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. "It was just a small one. Don't get so fucking happy about it. There's tons of better ones," he said and put an arm around Evans waist. He tried to walk back over to the large ride, but stopped when Evan pulled his sweatshirt arm. "What the fuck, Evan?"

The blue boy pointed at a large squirrel stuffed animal above a rope ladder game. "Con, look! It's a squirrel! And it's blue!"

* * *

"Connor stop. You're gonna get hurt and waste all your money."

"IM NOT GONNA QUIT TILL I GET THAT DAMN SQUIRREL!"

"Con, please. You're gonna break something."

"I'M NOT GONNA FALL OUT OF A DAMN TREE!"

"P-please stop. You're attracting attention."

"THAT RODENT IS FUCKING LAUGHING AT ME! I WILL WIN IT AND SMACK THAT SHITTY GRIN OFF ITS STUPID ASS FACE!"

"Connor! There's children here!"

* * *

"Con, I can't believe you spent 40 dollars on a stuffed squirrel for me," Evan laughed, pressing a small kiss to his boyfriends cheek.

Connor puffed out his cheeks and threaded his fingers through Evan's as they walked away. "It's whatever, okay? Don't make a big fucking deal about it."

Evan cuddled the squirrel and squeezed Connor's hand. "Wh-where are we going, now?"

The dark boy walked to a small roller coaster. "You're gonna experience your first hill."

Evan gulped, pressing closer to Connor. "O-Okay."

* * *

The rest of the day was filled with slow progressing to larger coasters, eating artery clogging food, hand holding, and cheek kisses. Finally, about an hour before the amusement park closed, the couple got in line for largest coaster in the park. It went up 400 feet and traveled at speeds of 120 miles per hour. Connor was beyond ready for the ride.

Evan, on the other hand…

"C-C-Connor, I-I-I'm still n-not too sure about th-this one," the poor boy stuttered.

Connor faced him in line. "You'll be fine, Ev. We've waited all day for this, anyways."

Evan gulped and hugged his squirrel, Birch, while attempting deep breaths. His panic attack began to form when they were a half hour into the line.

Connor immediately felt Evan's attack begin to start and grabbed his hand. He drew squares on the palm of his hand. "Hey, hey, Ev. It's okay. Breathe in when I go up and down, out when I go left and right. Just like before," he whispered and began to shrug his jacket off. As much as Connor was cold and shut out, when Evan was involved everything about his cool composer was pushed aside.

Especially when it came to his anxiety.

Evan did as they practiced and closed his eyes. Connor wrapped his jacket around his boyfriend's shoulders and pushed him softly as the line moved forward. Evan calmed down about ten minutes later. He wrapped his arms around Connors waist as the tall boy ran his hand through Evan's hair, glaring at the staring strangers around them.

"NEXT RIDERS, PLEASE ENTER!" the ride speakers yelled.

Connor looked down at Evan. "Ev, if you don't want to ride this, we can leave now."

"But waited in line for so long and-"

"I don't give a fuck about how long we waited in line. You're feeling shitty and if you don't want to ride, we wont. That's that."

Evan gulped and looked at the ride. He took a deep breath. "Let's ride it," he whispered and walked up to their seats.

Connor nodded and put their extra things (along with Birch) in the bins. He got into the seat next to Evan and helped strap him in before doing his own. Connor reached over and held Evan's hand, locking their fingers together.

Evan smiled and grasped Connor's hand tightly. He shut his eyes as the car moved forward, preparing to be launched up the hill.

"Hey."

Evan turned his head to look at Connor. "Yeah?"

"I really fucking love you, okay?"

The blue boy smiled brightly and blushed. "I love you too, Con."

Connor smiled—actually smiled—and lifted their hands, pressing a small kiss to Evan's knuckles.

"ARMS DOWN! HEAD BACK! AND HOLD ON!" the ride announced.

In the blink of an eye, the car shot up the hill with incredible speed. Evan screamed, feeling Connor's fingers tighten around his. He could hear Connor's happy laughter, therefore causing a smile to form on the blue boys lips, even if he was scared to death. They descended down the hill not even nine seconds later. Evan felt his stomach drop and shut his eyes, screaming even more. Then, in a matter of only seventeen seconds, the ride was over.

Evan slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Connor. The wind from the ride had blown his hair in thousands of different angles. His smile was wide from the adrenaline rush. He just looked so…amazing, Evan decided. If only he could print a picture of this Connor and post it on his wall.

Connor looked over at Evan. "How'd you do?"

The blue boy smiled, looking down at their locked hands. "I…I'm not sure."

Then Connor laughed.

Like, really laughed. He threw his head back and shut his eyes, letting out his laugh. His nose and forehead crinkled. Connor laughed for a few seconds before looking back at Evan. "That's the shittiest answer I've ever heard."

Evan let out a soft laugh. When the worker unlocked their seats, Evan wrapped Connor's jacket tighter around him before grabbing their stuff. Connor wrapped his arm around Evan's shoulders and walked him out the exit and to the nearest bathroom.

"Con?" Evan questioned as the tall boy pushed him into the back stall, locking the door. Connor pulled their things out of Evan's hands, throwing them carelessly onto the floor before pushing Evan against the bathroom wall and slamming his lips against the small boys.

Evan, though he was surprised by the sudden kiss, happily kissed back, wrapping his small arms around Connor's neck. He ran a hand through the boys long locks. Connor moved his lips expertly against his boyfriends, pressing one hand to the wall beside his head and the other securely holding Evan's waist.

After a couple moments, Connor forced their lips to separate. He panted softly and looked at Evan's glazed eyes. "You didn't want to ride that fucking coaster," he whispered.

Evan licked his lips and shrugged. "I-I never said that."

"Evan, if you didn't want to ride the damn thing, why didn't you fucking say something?"

The blue boy met Connor's gaze. "Because we waited so long and-"

"Bullshit," Connor stated.

Evan sighed. "Because you wanted to ride it. You did everything for me today and…and I just wanted to return the favor."

Connor let the words sink in. "Damn," he whispered and pecked Evan's lips. "I love you."

Evan smiled brightly. "I love you too, Con. For forever."

Connor let out a chuckle. "For forever."

"THE PARK WILL CLOSE IN FIVE MINUTES! IF YOU'RE NOT IN LINE, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE EXIT GATES!" the speakers yelled from outside the bathroom.

"Oh, fuck off!" Connor sneered and pulled away from his boyfriend. The tall boy grabbed their things, handed Evan Birch, threw an arm around his waist, and exited the bathroom.

Evan smiled and leaned into his boyfriend's side. He put Connor's hood on his head as they walked through the large crowds headed to the exits. Once they had made it to the car, Evan took off the hood and smiled. "Thank you f-f-for today, Connor. I really had fun."

Connor went back to his cold self, shrugging off the thanks. "Whatever. Just don't go around blabbering about it. Especially to that Shithead."

"Jared?"

"That name works too, I guess."

Evan laughed and held Connors hand. He had fallen asleep on the way home, trusting Connor with his driving.

Connor smiled when they arrived at his house. He carried Evan up to his bed and then went back down to grab their things. Connor closed his door and slipped into his bed, pulling Evan close. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"So, Connor. How much did you spend on that dumb squirrel Evan keeps bragging about?"

"Fuck off, Shithead!"


End file.
